


Severed

by einfach_mich



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been lovers once. A lifetime ago, when Stinger had thought it would be clever to take a heartsick lycantant to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severed

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing my head canon for Stinger/Caine and realized, 3 paragraphs in, that was I actually writing fan fiction. Here's the end result. Enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to Elisabeth Blackwell for the quick beta work.

They were lovers once. A lifetime ago. When Stinger was younger, bolder, and prone to making foolish mistakes. He thought he was clever, taking heartsick lycantant to his bed in the hopes of teaching the wild pup self control and discipline.  
   
Caine took to submission like he’d been born with Stinger’s collar on his neck. He hungered for the punishment as much as the approval. Being commanded and controlled set Caine at ease, made him down right content. It grounded him, gave him a focus. He smiled more oft than not. Slept well, and finally settled into the Legion. It was all thanks to Stinger. He was the center of Caine’s world, and that was the problem.

Stinger had never been sexual with another recruit, much less one of a lower rank. It crossed a line, but he rationalized his choice by telling himself that without his intervention Caine would have likely washed out of the Legion. However true it might have been, it did little to ease the worry that nagged at him. Caine grew more dependent with each passing day. Eventually, Stinger was overwhelmed. 

No one knows the details of the attack. Caine himself has no memory of the incident. His mind was wiped in preparation for his termination. It was no matter. Stinger didn’t need to know the details to know the failure lay squarely upon his own shoulders. He should have never allowed them to be separated. Caine was his responsibility. 

Stinger told his superiors as much, explained he had crossed the line with the boy and likely led to Caine’s…instability. The lycantant couldn't be held responsible for his own actions. "He's a mindless animal with faulty genome engineering." 

The lie left a sour taste in Stinger's mouth as it left his lips. Caine, who had not raised his eyes to anyone since Stinger had entered the room, flinched at every word, but did not utter a word of protest. He was a good boy. Stinger's boy to the end. 

Even as they tore off his wings Caine's face remained unmoved, his eyes empty as he stared at the floor. The sight made Stinger angry, though he couldn't tell if it was the boy's defeat or his own complicity in it that caused rage to burn through his body. 

When they came for his wings, Stinger kept his eyes open, let the pain and humiliation wash over him. He deserved this, brought it upon them both with his foolish pride. As his flesh tore, and his wings were burned before his eyes, he promised himself he would never make the same mistake again.

The Legion unceremoniously dumped them on Orus, disgraced and penniless. It was at the moment when they were at their lowest that Caine finally looked Stinger in the eye and spoke. "I'm sorry."   
The sight of unshed tears and longing in Caine's eyes tugged like a barbed hook inside Stinger's chest. He knew Caine was asking for more than forgiveness. Stinger could reach out, give Caine what he wanted, but it would be a lie. Stinger cared for the boy, far more than he should, but he could never give Caine what he really needed. There was only one way to make things right. 

Stinger struck fast, hitting Caine with all of his strength. Caine took the full force of Stinger’s fist to the side of his head, and went down on his knees. His fear was a palpable tang in the air as he lowered his head, and made no move to defend himself. Stinger inhaled slowly. The sight of Caine’s submission only cemented his resolve. 

“Never.” With one word Stinger severed their connection. He could feel it like an open wound, raw and bleeding even as he walked away from Caine. 

He never looked back. Good soldiers kept their eyes ahead. If there was one thing Stinger Apini knew, it was how to be a good solider. 


End file.
